Electrical receptacles or sockets, particularly those that are mounted near a floor, are prone to accumulate dust, dirt and other foreign materials which migrate through the openings which receive the prongs of an electrical plug. In addition, such electrical receptacles may be hazardous if someone attempts to insert metal objects into the prong-receiving openings, resulting in electrical shocks.
Heretofore, various gaskets or covers have been used with standard or conventional electrical sockets of the type having a conventional face plate with openings, the sockets having apertures to receive prongs of an electrical plug. Examples of such gaskets are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,845,234 to Brenner, dated Oct. 29, 1974, and 5,017,153 to Bowman, dated May 21, 1991. Protective gaskets of the type shown in those patents usually are fabricated either with a special three-dimensional retaining shape or they are held in place by fastening means, all of which is expensive in mass production environments.
This invention is directed to providing a cover system for electrical receptacles which is extremely simple, relatively inexpensive and very easy to install.